Thrill oneshots
by Idol Princess
Summary: A bunch of 'oneshots' of FujixRyoma aka Thrill Pair. Warnings: stupid humor, angst, randomness, etc! Enjoy!
1. Why?

**short and simple. this just came to randomly so i wrote it down. if you cry very easily then i suggest you dont read this. it isnt 'burst into tears' kind of oneshot but the sadness is there.**

**Warning: angsty-ish**

* * *

><p><span>Why?<span>

I can still remember it so well. Your smile, your smell, your touches... I remember it all. Every day I lay in my bed imagining you're there with me, whispering words of comfort and love like you always did. I wake up the every morning expecting to see you standing there with the smell of breakfast filling the air. As I get ready for school, I walk out of my room waiting to hear you shout at me to hurry up, but no words are heard. Nothing could replace you when you always walked next to me as we headed for school, your captivating voice talking about the dream you had last night but only silence accompanies me as I head out. How I wish I could hear your voice once more. Why can't I hear your voice any longer? Why is it so quiet by my side?

Of course it stays quiet... because you're not here; not here with me by my side like you promised. The incident continuously replays in my head like a repeating movie. The memory of it remains clear no matter how many days pass. The shine of the silver blade coated red with your blood as you move to protect me never leaves my mind. I still feel your grip when you hugged me close at that moment as I stood there frozen in fear. Your words echo in my ears from when you slowly collapsed onto the ground, your blood forming a puddle. The shock I felt then still remains and tears roll down my cheeks. Why couldn't I move? Why did you die instead of me?

The days pass and I start feeling myself becoming void of any emotion. The loneliness increases by the hour and my resolve becomes weaker. I try to our connection alive whenever I step onto that large court but it feels so empty now. Even the rest of the team can't bring back the feeling I felt when you were around. That thrilling and exciting feeling I felt whenever I played against you is gone.

Gone... Alone... No... I can't take anymore! Grabbing my pocketknife, I place it above my wrist. I can't move. I feel frozen. Why? Why can't I cut myself? It feels as though something is preventing me from doing so. It feels like... you're here with me now. You... Is it you that is stopping me? I miss you so much! Your smile, voice, smell, touches; I miss it all! I wish I could have saved you. It's too painful to go on without you here. Every day it gets lonelier and lonelier as if my heart is breaking more and more beyond repair. Why won't you let me join you? Why does it feel like you're stopping me? Shuusuke!

_Ryoma, you must reach the top like you promised. I love you and I want you to live your dream to the fullest. Don't worry. I promised, right? I'm here. I'm always going to be with you. Always... _

* * *

><p><strong>gomen I kinda killed Shuu-kun off-_-<strong>

**Review plz~**


	2. Red String

**realllly bored when i wrote this. its kinda long-ish too. if you want to turn this 'oneshot' into a story then feel free to. i got the idea from Angel Beats but changed it up.**

**Warning: bit of OOC and randomness-ish**

**owns only: Natsume and Aya**

* * *

><p><span>Red String<span>

"I can't go. I have a match in three days."

"Ehhh? You always have matches! That's no fair!"

Golden eyes rolled as a hand ran through dark emerald tinted hair. "And you just pick the wrong time to ask."

"That was an insult wasn't it?"

"Not at all. I have to get going; the pay phone's timer almost up."

"Fine... Sayonara, Ryoma-kun!"

"Ja ne."

He calmly set the phone back in its place on the handle and turn around to open the door of the phone booth. The moment he exited Ryoma leaned against the side of it, glancing at his watch. Rain began to drizzle and he just simply sighed, taking a sip of the Ponta that he held in his hand. "It's already past noon. There's no sense in waiting around for someone who won't show up." 'He said that he'd return my CD but doesn't even meet up with me. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if he just slept in again because of practicing violin all night. Guess I better use this time to practice for my match that's coming up soon. It is after all one of Japan's new biggest tennis tournament. Hate to say it but Oyaji can be quite useful.'

Ryoma lowered his hat as the rain continued to poor. "Great. Nanako is going to harass me about catching a cold - Huh?"

A loud screech was heard and the boy left his thoughtful state quickly glancing up. His eyes widened with fear as a green truck swerved in the wet street and soon began heading in his direction. Stepping back he only ran into the phone booth, paralyzed the can of Ponta slipped out of his fingers and fell onto the ground slipping its contact over the sidewalk. What happened next went by all to quickly... A loud and frightening crashing noise was heard as the vehicle ran into both the booth and the boy. Blood mixed with the Ponta as the warning and desperate sound of sirens rang throughout the area along with the silent ticking of the boy's watch...

* * *

><p><em>'My head hurts... What happened? Last I recall I was waiting for Natsume then Aya called and then I was about to give up on waiting when - the car!'<em> He shot up instantly, his golden eyes confused and surprised for he found himself under a tree in some park.

"You're finally awake?"

Turning, Ryoma's gaze met with amused cerulean blue eyes of a good-looking light chestnut haired boy - or could the person actually be a girl. Shoulder length hair and a slightly feminine voice, one could mistake this person as a girl but after making direct eye contact, he instantly recognized him as a boy and one not too much older at that. If anything the boy's probably at least two or three years older than him.

"You're a strange one."

"Eh?" Ryoma snapped out of his dazed state to stare at the other. "What's that supposed to mean."

"Saa..." Smiling, the light chestnut brown haired boy moved to sit next to him. "My name's Fuji Shuusuke. And you are?"

"E-Echizen Ryoma." A faint blush colored his cheeks before turning to glare at the elder as he leaned back against the tree. "Why do you care? And where in the world am I? How did I get here? I thought a car ran over me!"

The boy looked thoughtful for a second. "So a car accident is how you ended up here."

"Huh?"

Standing up in front of him, Fuji held out his hand. "Welcome to the world between."

"The world between? What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"This, Echizen Ryoma-kun, is a place that rests inside the consciousness of a person who is on the bridge between life and death," he explained simply. "When a person is in a life or death state such as a coma or a terrible illness or disease-"

"They come here, is that it?" Ryoma paused, receiving a nod before continuing. "So then you...?"

A nod. "Someone tried to suffocate me. They're going to pay when I wake up!"

"..."

"Saa. Enough about that now, come with me." Fuji gripped the younger's wrist and helped him up before dragging him along.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet a few friends of mine."

The emerald haired boy was dragged around for awhile before stopping at the entrance to some tennis courts. Glancing up at the taller light chestnut haired boy, he sent a questioning look. "You play tennis?"

"Sodaiyo. I'm known as the tensai amongst the four of us. Do you play as well, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hn."

The pink on his cheeks wasn't missed by Fuji, who chuckled.

"Well that's good. Eiji hasn't been able to play very many people recently."

"Eiji?"

Just as he finished his said the name - as if on cue - a cheerful cat-like boy with short redish hair and blue eyes jumped onto the small boy and the two of them fell onto the ground. Ryoma groaned as he held his head and sat up.

"Wahh! Kawaii Ochibi!" The energetic red head stared at him with sparkling eyes.

"Ochibi? Kawaii?"

"Nya~" Eiji glomped the emerald haired boy tightly making him struggle for breath.

"Can't... breethe...!"

Fuji's smile seemed to change as he looked down at his friend. Those captivating cerulean blue eyes narrowed and strange deadly aura radiated from him. "Eiji, I would prefer you release Ryoma-kun."

"Mou, Fujiko!" He obediently let go, pouting, before smiling back at the surprised smaller boy. "Watashi wa Kikumaru Eiji! Hajimemashite!" Eiji leaned forward as whispered, "Fujiko is a great guy and all but don't ever eat sushi with him."

"?"

At that moment another boy approached them. He wasn't as energetic as Eiji and didn't act like a sadist either. His face showed barely any emotion and he had brown hair and glasses. By the looks of things, the guy was most likely the 'head' of the group - or captain, if Fuji meant that they were a team.

"Fuji, who is this boy?"

"His name is Echizen Ryoma." Fuji pulled Ryoma up into his embrace making the boy blush.

"I see. It seems you've taken quite a liking to him. As long he doesn't distract you from practice, he can come along."

"Ne, ne, Tezuka, where's-"

"He left."

The red head's cheerfulness faded as the boy glanced down at the ground sadly. He reminded Ryoma of a lonely cat. His eyes downcasted and his head hung low, he seemed like he wanted to cry.

"Is that so... Oishi is gone... Just like everyone else..."

"Yudan sezou ni ikou!" Tezuka adjust his glasses then crossed his arms.

Fuji, upon (unwilling) releasing Ryoma, walked over to the eccentric boy and bent down. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a genuine smile. "Saa, Eiji, there is no need to worry. You said so yourself, didn't you? That the two of you are connected by the red string of fate..."

"Fujiko!" Eiji nodded to himself, full of spirit once more. "I trust him! He wouldn't ever die on me! I just know he is waiting for me... unconsciously, that is..."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Eh? Fujiko, you didn't tell him?"

"..."

"Fuji."

"Later."

"Ah, Fujiko, sodaiyo! I forgot to mention Tachibana is better now. Jirou and Oshitari as well."

"So I heard."

Tezuka glanced at the watch on his wrist and sighed. "Eiji, let's go."

The red head jumped up instantly. "Uh-huh! Ja ne, Ochibi~ Maybe we'll get to meet again in reality!"

"Hn."

Once they gone, an awkward silence rolled over. making them feel uncomfortable. Ryoma glanced up at the older male who just flipped open his phone, feeling his heart race for some reason. Seriously! He just met the guy and yet... an alien feeling of warmth and happiness filled his beating heart. A feeling that he never really felt before.

Fuji shut his phone suddenly, startling the smaller. "Let's have a date, shall we?"

"Huh?"

Ryoma didn't have any chance to object since he was already being dragged off in some direction. He couldn't pull his eyes away from boy in front of him as they walked and a blush colored his cheeks once more. "Fuji-"

"Saa, Ryoma, call me Shuusuke."

Cheeks darkened and he turned his away. "S-Shuu-Shuusuke, where are you taking me...?"

Fuji chuckled and smile at him, eyes closed. "To Taka-san's sushi shop of course."

"Su-?"

_"Fujiko is a great guy and all but don't ever eat sushi with him."_

Ryoma's golden eyes widened at the memory of Eiji's words. He sure why it was bad to eat with him, but he was a sure as hell that he didn't want to find out! There was just one problem in all this... It seemed the tensai wasn't about to let him get away! "Iie arigatou!"

"Don't be like that, Ryoma-kun. I'm sure you're going to love it."

After 15 minutes of resistance, Fuji finally managed to bring him in front of a small shop. They entered and a boy about Fuji's age smiled at them, welcomingly. He had short hair - color similar to the tensai - and wore a chef's 'outfit.' By the looks of it, the two of them were on close terms. But, why did Ryoma feel so disappointed by that thought?

"Ah, Fuji, havn't seen you in awhile. Back from wherever you were, I see."

The light chestnut brown haired boy nodded, smiling back. "Tadaima. Can I get-"

"Haha! Yeah, yeah, your usual, right? What about your little friend there?"

Before he could speak, a hand clamped over his mouth and he glared up at the smiling boy.

"We're sharing."

Taka's face seemed to pale a little as he coughed - or rather, chocked. "Is that really alright, Fuji? I mean..."

"Daijoubu, he's fine."

"Ikedo..."

Fuji nodded and pulled the smaller to one of the tables. They sat across from each other once the older male released his grip, letting the other take his seat. It wasn't long until the two started a conversation, though much of what they talked about ended up being tennis. However, the topic faded and the subject from before aroused his curiosity.

"Ne, what did they mean earlier about someone being 'gone'?"

The tensai sighed. "In this world," he began, "a person is in a state between life and death. As such, they have a choice to continuing fighting for life or just let it be and fade away. It's also true that there are some who have no other path but death, however, they too, try to fight. The most important thing about this place is that once you've made your choice and have awoken once again, you-"

"Here you go." Taka approached with plate in hand. "Don't worry about paying. Here in the 'world between' money doesn't matter."

The emerald haired boy nodded with an unamused and annoyed look on his face. The irritation of his time with Fuji being interrupted was starting to get to him. Why he felt like that, he wasn't sure, yet he knew that this feeling must have some special meaning of its own.

"Saa, Ryoma, it's time to eat."

He blinked as his mind came back to reality. Cerulean eyes came into view and a piece of sushi - recognized as wasabi - was just inches away from his lips. Leaning back, he shook his head. "Yadda!"

"Daijoubu, you'll love it, Ryoma-kun!"

"Yadda!" His voice grew quiet when Fuji's words repeated themselves in his head.

"_You'll love it."_

Love. A blush dusted his cheeks as he thought of the possibility. Why didn't realize it before? He was then reminded of his current position when he felt himself being forcefully moved.

Fuji grabbed his chin and smiled oh-so-sweetly. "Saa, eat this or you where a dress for the rest of the day."

The tone that the older male used made him shiver but he stood his ground and knocked the other's hand away. Ryoma was about to tell him off when the wrong words left his mouth.

"I love you."

Complete and utter silence came between them as the sushi fell onto the table.

"What... did... you... say...?"

Staying quiet, Ryoma looked away and stood up. He was about to escape when he felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. It was then, that a pair of lips crashed onto his own. His eyes widened and Fuji pulled away.

"Shuusuke?"

"You're mine."

"Eh?"

The two made eye contact and meaning of Fuji's words embarrassed the smaller boy.

"Ryoma, I love you. Will you go out with me? No scratch that - I won't take no for an answer." The tensai pulled Ryoma into his embrace. "I know I'm going to wake up soon but I know we'll meet again."

"Shuusuke-"

Lips silenced him for a few seconds before they broke apart.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoma questioned.

"If someone decides to live, they return to reality, however, they will completely forget about their time here."

"So then..."

"You, Ryoma, became my reason to live. You are the other end of my red string."

* * *

><p>Golden eyes opened and a plain white room came into view. Voices murmured next to him while the birds sang on windowsill. Sitting up, he noticed the small calendar next to him on the nightstand.<p>

**Thursday, June 18, 2011**

_The match is today!_ Ignoring the fact that he just woke from a coma and that his family were talking in the corner of the room, he jumped out of bed - and defying all odds - rushed out of the building. Once he got home after getting away from all those stalker nurses and doctors, Ryoma dressed himself into his usual tennis attire and headed back out.

"All competitors are to go to their assigned courts at this time. I repeat: All competitors are to go to their assigned courts at this time."

"On time!" Ryoma panted a little as he reached his court and lowered his hat.

"Saa, you must be my opponent." A hand stretched out, waiting to be shook.

The emerald haired boy glanced up to meet the smiling face of the older male. So familiar. Just oh-so familiar. The racket slipped from his fingers, landing onto the ground below, as a name flashed through his mind.

"Fuji Shuusuke."

* * *

><p><strong>review if you so desire cuz honestly this one was so stupidly funny since i randomly put it together. well at least i didnt kill Shuu-kun off this time!<strong>


	3. Dangers of Hero Shuusuke

**i kind of borrowed bits and pieces of this from the Kuroshitsuji Musical 2 - for those who've seen might recognize few things here and there**

**this oneshot might be my fave so far~**

**own only: the photo album**

**warnings: sadistic Suusuke, somewhat stupid humor**

* * *

><p><span>Dangers of Hero Shuusuke<span>

"Are you comfortable down there?" A light chestnut haired male leaned against the stairway railing, looking down at the tied up emerald haired teen disguised as a girl in a frilly pink dress and long wig.

Fierce golden cat-like eyes glare up at the smiling man, obviously annoyed. "Uresai! This is all your fault, you bastard!"

"Saa, that isn't how a professional agent should act, Ryoma-kun~"

_"Un. Tie. Me. Now!"_

The other looked thoughtful as though he was making the hardest decision of his life. "Hmmm. I don't think I should. You look absolutely helpless right now."

"Shuusuke!"

Smiling, the said older male pulled out a camera and snapped a picture. "This is for safekeeping. It'll go nicely with all your other (blackmail) photos in the album."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me. How about I show this to Tezuka? I'm sure he'll love seeing his successor in this position~"

"!"

"Or maybe I should send to that famous magazine?"

"..."

"What about the newspaper?"

"..."

"TV?"

"Shuusuke!"

"Nani?"

"..." A faint blush dusted the teen's cheeks as he whispered something inaudible.

Shuusuke jumped over the railing, landing firming on the cold cemented ground of the basement. He smirked and kept his now viewable cerulean blue eyes locked on Ryoma's tied figure. "Saa, I couldn't hear you."

"I said help me, damn it! I'll do anything you want so just get me out of here!"

A smile no different than the Cheshire Cat's formed on Shuusuke's lips. "Anything?"

Ryoma nodded, regret filling him.

"Say 'Nya~'"

"Hell no!"

The brunette sighed and began walking away. "Very well. Have fun untying yourself."

"Matte!"

Shuusuke stopped short, turning back around. "Hai?"

"I-I'll do it!"

It was that grin again. "Excellent."

"...kuso!"

"I'm waiting~"

"...wan..."

Cerulean blue eyes narrowed. "I said to say to meow not bark." His tone made sure that Ryoma heard the threat of leaving him behind.

Ryoma desperately 'reached' out for the other male. "Nyan!"

The smile on Shuusuke's widened. "Kawaii. Now do it again. You should do a neko dance too."

"Nani? Shuusuke, you sadist! I have had enough of your games!"

"Awww, you're no fun~"

"I order you to release me now!"

"Whatever you say, hime-sama." The somewhat satisfied sadist walked over and untied the rope, freeing Ryoma from his torment... Kind of...

"Hime? That's bullshit! Take that back!" The emerald haired teen glared dangerously at him.

"Saa, that's no way to thank someone who just saved you."

"Che. I'm never going to thank you for saving my ass!"

Arms wrapped around the teen's feminine figure and lips formed a strange grin. "Save? No... I don't save…; especially in the darkness of the night," a quiet whisper was heard next to the smaller's ear, "I give it more pain."

Understanding the man's meaning, Ryoma's cheeks turned bright red as he struggled to get out of his grasp. "Yadda!"

A sadistic smile crossed over Shuusuke's lips and hands began to roam over his captive's body which was covered only with the frilly pink dress. "Zama miro~"

_"KUTABARE!"_

Mah... It didn't take their enemies long to find them after that...

* * *

><p><strong>Zama miro - Serves you right (something along these lines)<strong>

**Kutabare - Go to hell**

**plz do review! personally i liked this one~ **


End file.
